Super Sunny Soap Show
This Page is about Slimes and Cleaning. See Scent to the Rescue Morning Breakfast On a Sunday Morning, Elmo eats Sunday Breakfast. * bed room. His cuckoo clock goes off. Elmo gets up, and points at the Calendar, which is June 20th, Sunday * Elmo: Wow, it's Sunday! Guess what's for breakfast? * Off-Screen Kids: Sunday Breakfast! * Elmo: scene changes to show his kitchen. Elmo opens the door. That's right! a bowl on the kitchen counter A sundae! to the freezer and sees waffles and ice-cream Yeah, and one more thing! Chocolate! the plate with vanilla ice cream on a waffle. Elmo squeezes chocolate sauce into the plate. He runs over to a cupboard ''Hmmm... Mints... Cherry... Good to go. ''them on the plate Ah, here we go! A little texture never hurt. There we go. out a spoon and fork ''This sundae's gonna taste great! ''turns around Aren't you going to help me, Mr. Doodle? Doodle? Oh, well. More for me! a few spoonfuls. Scene cuts to Elmo coming out of his home. You know what they say, Big Bird. I'm easy like Sunday morning. * Big Bird: That's Right Elmo! Do you want to say hi to everyone in Sesame Street? * Elmo: Yeah! cuts to Elmo walking up to a citizen Hello. holds up a sign saying "SORRY, BUT I'M LATE FOR WORK!". Elmo waves Some people are even late on Sunday. notices a mailman Hi, mailman! * Mailman: Hey Elmo! * Elmo: notices a crossing guard Hi, Mrs. Crossing Guard! * Mrs. Crossing Guard: Why Don't You Look at this! parade arrives * Elmo: Wow! A parade! Hi, parade! Hi tuba player, hi drummer, hi guy with the cymbals, hi trumpeter, hi tambourine girl, hi timbale man, hi didgeridoo player, hi triangle player, hi guy with the kettle drum, hi pianist, hi guy with the flute. And heeelllooo, Dolly! * Dolly: Thanks for Liking our Sunday Parade! * at a Playground * Pig-Pen: '''Hi, Elmo. How was Lunch? * '''Elmo: nauseous from the foul smell Aaugh'','' Pig-Pen! What did you eat?! * Pig-Pen: Oh, some bacon, eggs, some potato fries, a hot dog... * Elmo: What else? * Pig-Pen: Well, I had some candy. * Elmo: '''I Think you should take a wash. * '''Pig-Pen: '''Good Grief... Pig-Pen No More Alex Must Force Pig-Pen to take a Bath * '''Alex: Pig-Pen! Bath time. arrives Come on, let's go get the water started. You're gonna have to get in that tub, Pig-Pen. Now, Pig-Pen, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way, or the medium way, in on Pig-Pen's eyes or the semi-medium-easy-hard way, or the sorta hard with a touch of awkward-easy-difficulty-challenging way... just stares So that's how you wanna play it, huh? * Pig-Pen: Nah! I Like Being Filthy! * Alex: NEVER! I'm sorry you had to see that. the phone ''Hello, Sushi Pop? I've got a naughty boy here who won't take a bath. What? Can you say that again? Slow down, it's like you're speaking some other language! ''up * Pig-Pen: Now I'm the way I am. * Alex: ''Pig-Pen'' I don't know what a dirty kid would want with a brooch! Now why don't you just get into the f*cking tub?! Pig-Pen in the tub, Marty and Barney brings a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap and shampoo. * Marty: '''Alex, Do I no longer want to have him dirty again? * '''Alex: '''Right! '''NEVER MAKE HIM DIRTY AGAIN! * Later * Marty: Alex? * Alex: Yes? * Marty: How does it look? * Alex: Pig-Pen is now squeaky clean, with no hairs, and renamed Soap-Box Woah... * Barney: Ohhh... faints * Alex: What did you call him? * Marty: Handsome Soap-Box. * Soap-Box: Yeah! Now I changed my Mind. * then started to notice Pig-Pen * Frieda: So beautiful! faints * Marcie: Handsome! more girls faint * Prairie Dawn: Hello, Handsome. * Alex: Gee, Soap-Box. People really seem to be noticing how handsome you are now. You might even be more handsome than before. Limited Time * Days Later * Lucy van Pelt: a football Charlie Brown! Oh, Charlie Brown! * Charlie Brown: Oh, I can't do it. * Lucy: Come on, Charlie Brown. I'll hold the ball and you kick it. * Charlie Brown: "Hold it"? Ha! You'll pull it away and I'll land flat on my back and kill myself. * Soap-Box: Can I do it? * Lucy: Sure! I Won't Pull it away. * Soap-Box: Is that right? * Lucy: Absolutely. Come on. It's a big honor for you. * Soap-Box: I'm gonna kick the football! to kick the ball, but Lucy pulls it away ..Aaauuugh!! flat on his back * Charlie Brown: Wow! * Lucy: Guess you can't make it! * Soap-Box: Good Grief.. * Charlie Brown: Aren't you Pig-Pen? * Soap-Box: Not anymore! I'm Soap-Box, Squeaky Clean! Slime Day! * Marty: ''his Mailbox'' '''Oh Wow! A Ticket! * '''Alex: '''What Tickets? * '''Marty: '''Tickets to The Slimes and Girls Gameshow! * '''Alex: '''Marty, Isn't it only for Girls? * '''Marty: No * Alex: OK Then, It's Today! * Marty: Yeah! Here we Come! * trip begins. Inside the bus, Soap-Box is up front reading a graphic novel, Charlie Brown is in the very back * Charlie Brown: When will I find my girlfriend. * Linus: Who's your girlfriend? * Grover: 'Aaaaaah! ''he's seen a sign Huhh, ohh, males and Soap-Box look back. * '''Soap-Box: Grov, are you alright? * Grover: Kid, you're just having a hard time dealing with the memories of your filthy suit, so you switch to being clean? I think the best thing for Soap-Box to do is to go see his father. * Elmo: I'm Hungry! When are we going to stop at a restaurant? * journey continues. The bus and its passengers finally reach their destination, the Slimes and Girls Gameshow * Grover: Okay, I want everyone to stay together. Nobody move! * Clipboard Lady: a clipboard, walking up Hello! * Grover: Excuse me? * Clipboard Lady: '''Who are you from? * '''Grover: Oh, uh I'm Grover from Sesame Street. * Clipboard Lady: Alright, Sesame Street. The Game Starts the next day. * Crown Inn, night. Charlie Brown and Linus are ready to sleep * Linus: Good night, Charlie Brown. * Charlie Brown: Hope I Dream of my Girlfriend. * Brown's Dream Begins with him outer space floating up towards a light. Clouds around the light part for Charlie, and he sees a heaven full of chibi girls in bikinis. * Chibi Girl: 'Come on Charlie! Īkagen'ni shite! ''Charlie nears the place, a "PUSH" button appears. * '''Charlie Brown: Well, Here I Come. Presses the button and shows a red-haired girl with a crown * Red Haired Girl: Kiss me Charlie! Kisushite! one of the Girls that have a crown. * Linus: Charlie! Brown wakes up * Charlie Brown: him kissing Linus Aaugh! * Linus: Weren't you in your dream? * Charlie Brown: Yes. * Linus: You really liked that Little Red-Haired Girl, didn't you, Charlie Brown? Game Time! * at the Game * Gameshow Announcer: OK Everybody. Let the Game begin! crowd cheers. Cut to the starting line, where Charlie and Linus are standing at the starting line. The people have shirts with markers: Charlie is #1, Soap-Box is #2, and Elmo is #3 * Elmo: Well Soap-Box, I must admit, I didn't think those girls of yours would even find the starting line. Congratulations. laughs * Soap-Box: Save it for the Loser Circle, Elmo. Charlie happens to be in the best shape of his life. * Charlie Brown: Good Grief. * Official: up to the contestants You guys ready? We're ready to start here, folks. * Linus: Okay, Charlie Brown, let's show these common, cherry blossom girls what superior style is all about. * Charlie Brown: Right. * Grover: Alright Elmo, listen up, the competition is going to be fierce. You're the blood red. Everybody's already counting you out. Now get out there and win, so we can rub Linus' blue blanket in it. * Elmo: Salutes I Will. * Marty: This is what you've been training for, Soap-Box. This is why we're here. raises the flag * Official: On your mark. Get set. the flag Go! all run out * Marty: Go Soap-Box! Go for it! * clip of highlights from the games is shown, beginning with Charlie jumping over fences. Soap-Box slips off of a platform into the water. Elmo climbs an ladder. Charlie and Soap-Box race on a swimming pool. and Snoopy shown dancing * Later * Soap-Box: I'm Going to win! * Bully 1: NOT SO FAST! * Soap-Box: as he notices three bullies are there with Brutus the bobcat. ''Oh no! * '''Bully 2:' We Decided to make you garbage! * Soap-Box: ''upset No! I Don't want to be filthy again! * '''Bully 3: Oh Well, Too Bad! 'Bullies and Brutus Laugh * Bully 1: Get Him! * Bullies and Brutus chases after him, into the studio's exit; past the buildings, Soap-Box runs faster * Soap-Box: I'm gonna make it! * Brutus: He's losing us! We'll Never catch him now! * Oscar: off-screen I'll take care of this! * Bullies and Brutus: It's Oscar the Grouch! * Oscar: a button making a dumpster catapult toward Soap-Box I told you nothing good would come from slime garbage! * Soap-Box: out of dumpster and is quite filthy Oh no! My Clean is gone! * Bully 3: Game Over Kid! ''Giant Green Slime arrives balancing on the backs of three sumo wrestlers on all fours'' * Soap-Box: ''when a Slime girl comes out and vomits a vile yellow liquid at him. He screams in Peter Robbins' Voice ''I Can't take it anymore! ''and runs off as Brutus and the Bullies Laugh'' * the Goal * Elmo: '''Guess you won! * '''Charlie Brown: ''and sees a curtain I See something! * '''Elmo: '''What is it Charlie? * '''Linus:' Charlie? Brown opens the curtain revealing a little red-haired girl with rosy cheeks in a pink dress and a crown Oh! * Little Red-Haired Girl: '''Kon'nichiwa! * '''Off-Screen Kids: Kiss Her! ''Brown kisses her on the cheek'' * Little Red-Haired Girl: ''Hearts in Eyes Ā, chārī! Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu! (Oh, Charlie! I LOVE YOU!) * '''Elmo and Snoopy: '''YAY! * '''Gameshow' Announcer: ''laughs'' And the Winner is Charlie Brown! But what does he get as a award? * Elmo: ''and Snoopy are thinking. Just then, a giant pile cotton candy flavored ice cream lands on them and a school bell is heard, and Elmo and Snoopy starts eating the ice cream'' * Linus: Ice cream. * Elmo: Yeah! * at a hot tub * Little Red-Haired Girl: '''Ā, chārī, watashi to kekkon shimasu ka? (Oh, Charlie, Will you marry me?) * '''Charlie Brown: '''Well, I wanted to win a Baseball and Football Game. * '''Linus: I wonder where they will live? * Elmo: What do you mean? * Linus: Maybe they'll move away to live in another home. * Elmo: Move Away? * Linus: But then again, maybe they'll all move in with you. * Grover: 'Yeah. * ''Pig-Pen's Bath * '''Alex: '''Guess It's the end of your Clean. * '''Pig-Pen: Yeah, yeah, Alex. I'm getting behind my ears. * Marty: a Looney Tunes Title Background That's All Folks! THE END Category:Peanuts Category:Sesame Street Category:Madagascar